1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hands-free mobile phones, and more particularly to a hands-free mobile phone providing with a hands-free accessory.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, mobile phones are widely used. There are large demands for hands-free functions of the phones. For safety, hands-free functions are very important to users when they are driving while using their phones.
What is desired, therefore, is a convenient ease to use hands-free mobile phone.